


Gravity of the Situation

by WolfaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Protectiveness, Spoilers, falling, gravity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scenes: Star Trek Into Darkness: With all the gravity being manipulated onboard the Enterprise how did McCoy keep his Sickbay maintained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity of the Situation

Gravity of the Situation  
By: Wolfa Moon  
S: Missing Scenes: Star Trek Into Darkness: With all the gravity being manipulated onboard the Enterprise how did McCoy keep his Sickbay maintained.  
D: Don’t Own

Gravity of the Situation

Kahn grabbed the doctor as the Vengeance began to fire on the Enterprise midwarp. both rolling with the hits upon the ship. Holding the doctor close in order to protect the man. He had seen how the captain is with the nicknamed Bones. The security had fallen too. The weapons moving around unmanned. Kahn could easily grab one. What he didn’t expect was the doctor to struggle from his arms to help get a person onto a bio-bed. Then another hit happened and the doctor was flung back. Kahn surged forward grabbing the doctor again. The thing is the doctor didn’t protest.   
More people began to fall. Items fell to the floor.   
“Doctor, I suggest you don’t move.” The ship was hit a few more times then it stopped.  
“What the hell? Is it over?”  
“It would appear for the moment.” McCoy moved putting things back in place. Kahn stayed close by him following him around. The security detail close by too.  
“Jesus man, if he wanted to kill me he would have already. Hell,” he turned with a laser scalpel held out for Kahn to take. “You gonna kill me.”  
“Not at the moment.”  
“Good. Just don’t warn me when you do. I would hate to lose my gruff image.” Kahn smirked at the doctor. He would not appear to be the brave sort but he had that fire when called upon. It is going to be a shame to kill him.

Gravity of the Situation

Carol watched as the doctor ran around securing everyone to the beds. Then he was on the wall standing holding a patient down on the bed. Then he was flung onto the ceiling.  
“MCCOY!” Carol screams to him. Then he is falling on the ground. He groans but is slow moving. “DOCTOR!” she is now by his bed as the gravity tilts. Turning in pain she grabs a hold of his shirt. His arm moving to get up. She grabs it. Both of their hands tightening around each other’s. His head tilts up to look at her. She sees the blood flowing down the side of his face. “Hold on.” then he is being pulled from her again. Her nails digging into his arm. His hand trying to maintain a hold on the bed.  
Screams came from around them as gravity took normal stance again.  
“You okay?” he asks, as he is standing upright.  
“Better than you.”  
“Huh,” he huffs checking her osteo generator before heading off to help others. She watches as the unsung hero goes back to work saving lives performing miracles.

AN: Cleaning out some of my smaller fics. This was an


End file.
